Tenchi Muyo: Night Time Realizations
by Geor-sama
Summary: Realizations at night.


Nighttime Realizations   
By   
Georsama   
  
  
The house was dark the only light spilling in from the moon through the windows. The light bathed the entire room, making the two sleeping figures on the couch quite clear. They were covered with a blanket and the girls head was resting lightly on the man's chest her delicate hand near her face.   
  
Her hair, which was normally a light blue, was almost pure white in the moonlight. A content smile filled her face, obviously from where she was sleeping and the way the man had his arm curled around her shoulder holding her to him. The man'shandsome face looked content and his short spiky black hair looked almost gray in the light.   
  
***   
  
The stillness of the house was broken by the closing of a door and the soft, shuffling sounds of footsteps on the hardwood floor. The owner of the feet was short, her spiky red hair looking paler in the moonlight. Her emerald eyes were bright as she made her way to the kitchen and found the pre-made coffee that Sasami had made for her before bed.   
  
She grabbed the still simmering pot and poured herself a drink and then cradled the cup in her hands as she turned to head for the living room, it was her spot to escape the world of data. She sighed feeling the small barely noticeable happy feelings that her daughter was sending out through their link.   
  
It caused her to smile, her daughter didn't have many good nights. She hadn't for along time, so this made the absentee mother feel better. She shook he head entering the living room heading for the chair next to a window, she walked right past the couple on the couch not noticing.   
  
She stopped suddenly her coffee held in her hands absently, she turned her eyes going wide in surprise. Suddenly her daughter happy feelings made a lot more sense. A smile crept across the diminutive scientists face.   
  
She sat down on across from them her floating cushion appearing without conscious effort. She drank her coffee smiling, thinking they looked cute all cuddled up like they were. She knew her daughter was happy, she could see it on her face and feel it across the link. Tenchi looked quite happy as well.   
  
She felt happy for them both, but in a deep part of her, a place she did not like to admit existed beyond the playful flirting, she had actually wanted Tenchi for herself. So it hurt her there to know that her daughter had gotten Tenchi instead of her. But she was twenty thousand years old, she would have another chance at love. It would never be like with her Mikamo, but she would have another chance.   
  
What really bothered her was that she had been wrong. She had seen this coming a long time, but she had predicted it wouldn't happen until much later. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and sighed.   
  
If Aekea found them like this then that would be the end of the house. She was tempted to move them to Tenchi's room but resisted the urge. They needed to learn that actions had consequences; since they had fallen asleep like this then they would stay like this and have to accept the consequences.   
  
She stood finishing off her coffee and then frowned realizing that she would never get that triple accursed sample that she had been after for such a long time. Shrugging she smiled and silently wished Ryoko a good nights sleep.   
  
Humming she walked back to the kitchen and put the cup in the sink filling it with water and returned to her lab. She sighed one last time as she closed the door behind her, causing the house to fall silent once more.   
  
In the living room Ryoko and Tenchi moved slightly and settled back in.   
  
***   
  
The young aqua marine princess rolled over and opened her eyes wearily, looking around the dark room. She turned her eyes to the sleeping form of her sister and sighed sitting up sleepily.   
  
She pushed her blanket of of her and rose walking out of the room quietly not distributing her sister. She made her way down the hallway, her mouth feeling parched, she descended the stairs knowing it was somewhere between midnight and one in the morning.   
  
She reached the foot of the stairs and stretched her sleeping kimono askew a little, yawning she turned and walked into the kitchen oblivious to the living room. Her need for water over shadowing her need to notice anything, absently she wondered if the reason she wanted so much water lately was because Tsunami was a tree.   
  
  
She entered he kitchen and went about fixing her glass of long thirsted after water and gulped it down quickly. She shook her head an refilled it. She turned and holding her glass moved out of the kitchen heading for the living room to watch some T.V. there were always interesting movies on at this time of night.   
  
She stopped next to the couch and turned her head seeing Tenchi asleep on the couch. But what really caught and held her attention was the sight of a mass of white hair in Ryoko?s style. She blinked not willing to believe it really and walked around to look down on them and smiled.   
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were asleep on the couch and they each wore a contented smile on there face's.   
  
Sasami smiled glad that he had finally figured out who he loved she was happy for him but soon her smile turned into a frown this was going to destroy her sister. Aekea had invested so much and was so sure of victory that this would be completely devastating.   
  
And if she saw them like this the house would in all probability be destroyed. Sasami also felt a twinge of jealousy, she had a crush on Tenchi like the other girls but nowhere near what Ryoko and Aekea had for him, she had long ago decided that she loved him like a brother but still part of her had a crush on him.   
  
Another thought hit her what if her father found out? That would be the end of Tenchi. Her father was already upset with Aekea falling in love with him but if he spurned her For Ryoko that would be a direct slap in his face. He wouldn't see it as it really was, that Tenchi loved Ryoko. No he would only see it as an insult to the royal family.   
  
She sipped her water hating the maturity she had, Sasami wished that they would have fallen asleep in his room. Draining the last of the water she smiled one last time and left the room returning the glass to sink.   
  
Silently she made her way back up to her room, Laying down she yawned before she drifted of to sleep she thought sleepy, but happy thoughts towards the couple on the couch, within minutes of thinking them she was asleep.   
  
***   
  
Mihoshi yawned and stretched and scratched her side as she sat up, her alarm was going off. Absently she reached over and hit the off switch on the alarm clock but the alarm kept going. Suddenly it dawned on her that it was her patrol alarm and she jumped up throwing her covers across the room.   
  
Clad in her usual sleeping attire of a tank top and a pair of white cutoff shorts, she moved in a hurry disappearing into her closet, when she reemerged she was dressed in her Galaxy Police uniform. She grabbed her alarm watch from its spot on the dresser underneath a t-shirt and run out fo her room and then took the stairs two at a time.   
  
She bound out of the house, ignoring everything in her hurry. Ship engines could be heard a few minutes later as her ship lifted off and sped away.   
  
An hour later, the engines could be heard again, along with a loud splash. For five or ten minutes there was nothing but pure silence, then the front door opened and the loud squelching sound of wet clothes.   
  
She cursed the false alarm, pushing her wet blonde hair out of her face. She stopped and shivered wishing she had a towel on hand. She paused in the doorway of the living room and stared, she could see the shape of two people on the couch, obviously a sleep.   
  
She frowned it was obviously Ryoko and Tenchi, she didn't enter the room she just stood there and looked at the two quietly. Her day was perfect now, she relaxed however, not going to let the fact that the guy she loved was cuddled up with her friend.   
  
But no matter what she was feeling, she knew she should wake them up Aekea would not stand for this. After all she was a princess, she could get away with complaining, Mihoshi couldn't and no body would care if she did.   
  
She shrugged thinking a little darkly that they deserved to get in trouble, even if she was a little happy for them. She turned and started up the stairs stripping off her wet clothes as she went, dropping them into the hamper changed into her sleep clothes and went back to bed wishing them luck as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
***   
  
In the stillness of the night, Aekea Jurai one of the most powerful women in the universe, heir to the most powerful empire in the universe, sat up, wide awake for no apparent reason. All she knew was it was something involving her, Tenchi and Ryoko had changed.   
  
Quietly she stood pulled her sleeping robe on and tied it tightly around her, she stepped out into the hallway and started towards the stairs. She knew what she would find, it was just the feeling that had formed in the pit of her stomach.   
  
She took each stair one at a time, in a slow pace, not wanting to confirm what she was feeling but unable to stop herself. She reached the landing and strode forward and paused in the doorway and looked into the living room.   
  
Her eyes, adjusted to the darkness of the house saw the two sleeping forms on the couch. She felt her power rise with her anger. It raged through her every nerve ending in her mind, it was almost blinding. How dare she! How dare he! The air around her crackled with her power, blue bolts of energy beginning to bounce through out her suddenly formed shield of energy.   
  
The anger was suddenly washed away as the sudden, overwhelming sensation of despair crashed over her. Why not her? Her power, fueled by her anger, was now fueled by her despair. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to escape.   
  
Her mind filled with evil thoughts and deeds, her throat constricted lest the heart wrenching wails that raged in her escaped. Then through all of her emotions, came a quiet, calm. She stood there at the entrance to the room staring at them, her power fading away.   
  
Her mind was blank, as was her face, then ever so slowly, she took a deep breath and let it out. Beyond everything she felt there was sudden profound understanding, this was inevitable, they had both known that. Somebody would win and the other would lose.   
  
Aekea held her head up high, she loved him. And it was because of that love that she was going to leave them be. Let them have their happiness. She was a princess and above all else she had control over her emotions.   
  
"You two," she stopped and took a breath getting control over herself and continued. "You two take care of each other." With that she quietly she backed out of the room leaving the two sleeping figures alone, her tears having dried on her cheeks.   
  
  
***   
  
The gentle morning rays shone down onto the two sleeping figures. Tenchi was the first to stir, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Ryoko. Had he really told her that he loved her last night? He shifted and reached up stroking her cheek softly, she snuggled against him a little more, trying to bury her face into his chest. She purred contently at his touch and the feel of him.   
  
She finally opened her eyes and stared out into the golden dawn and sat up stretching and looked around. "Can we go to your room now?" she said between yawns.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something when he found himself in his bed. He blinked and looked around she was still next to him, she graced him with a beautiful smile and then laid back on his bed pulling him down next to her speaking in a quiet voice. "We have a nice quiet room, each other and nobody can come in to bother us. So do you know what I want to do Ten-chan?"   
  
Tenchi nodded slightly, feeling the heat of his blush in his cheeks. Ryoko snuggled up against him and smiles her fingers moving in small circles on his chest as she asked "I am going to have to fight for it?"   
Tenchi shook his head no managing to not stammer as he answered. "No Ryo-chan you won't."   
  
A squeal of joy filled the room, if any had looked inside they would have found Tenchi and Ryoko in bed, lips touching and sound asleep. But it was dinner before anybody saw Tenchi and Ryoko again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own any of these Characters and I am making absolutely no profit of them, so don't sue me. Any out of character ness is my fault but there shouldn't be any. As always if you think Tenchi should pick someone else go write your own. Any questions, comments, praise, or flames will be greatly appreciated so send them to   
Georsama@hotmail.com   
  
AN: I rewrote this and I changed a few things, especially the ending. I knew back then, but I was lazy, that Tenchi would not consummate his relationship with Ryoko that quick or soon. So this time I changed the ending to a more appropriate one, one that would also make people smile.   
I also changed Aekea and Mihoshi's reactions, I had it originally with a Mihoshi who was about equal with The Universe Mihoshi, but this was the OVA series and she wasn't that stupid or carefree. As for Aekea, I gave her a more realistic and natural reaction, instead of the original 'oh I lost, oh well' one. Anyway, that's all I have to say. 


End file.
